Cancer Immunotherapeutics Program ABSTRACT The mission of the Cancer Immunotherapeutics (CI) Program is to develop novel immunotherapy interventions that harness patients? immune responses for more specific and less toxic cancer therapies, and translate them into clinical practice. To achieve this goal, the Program has three themes: 1) Develop approaches to enhance efficacy of adoptive T cell therapy and cancer vaccines; 2) Modulate the tumor microenvironment to enhance immunotherapy; and 3) Develop novel antibody therapies and imaging modalities. Within each of these themes, research is ongoing to reduce health disparities within our catchment area. Led by Peter Lee, MD and Hua Yu, PhD, the CI Program spans basic, translational, and clinical research. To translate discoveries into therapies, the CI Program receives support from the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (COHCCC) through the GMP Manufacturing Core, consisting of three cGMP manufacturing facilities that can produce clinical grade antibody-based therapeutics and small molecule drugs. Targeted recruits with national prominence have added both depth and breadth to the program and include Drs. Mingye Feng, Edwin Manuel, Kim Margolin, Laleh Melstrom, Javier Ogembo, Susanne Warner, Yanghee Woo, and Weiping Zou. The major areas of research focus in the CI Program are strengthened by extensive collaborations with other investigators at COHCCC as well as collaborations with investigators at other academic institutions and industry. Sponsored activities include monthly research meetings, monthly seminars, an annual retreat, and annual pilot funding. Membership: 21 Program Members representing 7 basic and clinical departments Publications: 176 total. 18.2% intra-programmatic; 64.8% inter-programmatic; 35.8% inter-institutional Funding: $4,177,832 peer-reviewed; $2,134,027 of which is NCI funding